Capacitive sensors are often used in touch sensing systems. In such systems a user is required to touch an operating panel to allow sensing of such a touch by a respective detection circuitry of the system. More advanced systems do not require touching but can sense a gesture made in an area above the operating panel. For example, various systems exist that generate an electric field, for example using a signal in the range of 100 kHz, and a plurality of detection electrodes that are designed to measure disturbances of such an electric field to allow determination of a gesture made, for example, by a hand or an object within a three dimensional area above the sensors. It is very advantageous if both systems can be combined to form a human interface device. However, with respect to the sensors, both systems are generally incompatible and therefore in conventional systems, separate sensors are necessary for a combined touch and gesture detection system.